


Inciting Paroxysm in the Female Human

by Percygranger



Category: Codependent Lesbian Space Alien Seeks Same
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Gills, Humor, Nose-Touching, Studs is a terrifying TV show concept and should be pre-emptively banned, cheesecake references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoinx and Jane navigate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inciting Paroxysm in the Female Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livrelibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/gifts).



> A big thank you to [ureshiiichigo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ureshiiichigo) for the encouragement, ideas, and beta work!
> 
> To my awesome recipient: I apologize for the brevity of my fic. It's been a ridiculous time in my life, but I was absolutely determined to not default, dammit. I will say I really enjoyed watching Codependent Lesbian Space Alien Seeks Same. It was a b-movie par excellence that filled me with feels. And being a writer who tends toward the porny, how could I not give you the requested sexytimes? I hope you enjoy it!

Zoinx wandered about the bedroom, towel left forgotten on the floor, bald head shiny and clean. Her t-shirt and sleep pants draped loosely over her frame. Jane smiled at the sight, trying to forget her nerves. Her girlfriend looking comfortable here, even inquisitive, was something wonderful that she wanted to keep.

 

“Would you like to come to bed now?” She called.

 

Zoinx looked up at the question, high backed collar making the gesture more dramatic. “Yes,” she replied, and immediately began walking over to Jane’s position. Jane patted the bed beside her, and Zoinx crawled to it, righting herself with her usual aplomb.

 

Jane took a deep breath, “Okay, so it’s been a few weeks since we’ve started dating each other, and I really like you, and going out, and, and staying in, and touching your nose.”

 

“I like that as well,” Zoinx replied. “It has become even nicer than the first time.”

 

“Yeah, we don’t even bump hands most of the time,” Jane smiled. “I just figured it would be a good time to ask. Well, not a good time, but a better time than earlier, at least?”

 

“What is your question?” Zoinx asked. Jane loved how calm and attentive she was, even when she herself was getting all flustered. It gave Jane something to hold on to.

 

“Would you like to have sex?” Jane managed to get the question out, and then held her breath, waiting for a reply.

 

Zoinx considered this, then asked, “What is sex? What I have seen on the television box has been most unclear.”

 

Jane started breathing again out of pure surprise. “You...you haven’t had sex before?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh…well, that’s okay. Sex is when you touch each other.”

 

“Like touching noses.”

 

“A little, yeah. But we would touch each other in different places, like breasts?” Jane jiggled hers helpfully, to demonstrate, and immediately felt silly. “And, and, between our legs. Although all over is good, too. Sex is really just whatever you want it to be.”

 

Zoinx took a moment, processing the information. Jane loved that too, how carefully she considered what she had heard and then said. And getting to be the one providing information on this! She felt a spike of anxiety flare inside her, tempered by a deep, wide bloom of affection.

 

“This touching would lead to the paroxysm and vocal sounds that the television box shows?”

 

Jane felt a blush coming on. “Well, TV can exaggerate a bit, sometimes, but yeah, that’s the general idea.”

 

Brow crinkling, Zoinx asked, “Do we need to find an alley?”

 

“Um, I don’t think so…”

 

“Because the couples on Studs seemed to like alleys for when they touched each other and made sounds like ‘ah, ah, mmmm...’”

 

“No, no, it’s...we have a room, and a bed. This is good.”

 

Zoinx nodded decisively. “Then I would like to touch you all over, Jane.”

 

“Oh good, I mean, I would like to touch you all over, too.”

 

A line appeared between Zoinx’s eyes. “As strongly as I feel for you, Jane, I do not wish to be touched all over. I am likely incapable of paroxysm.”

 

“Oh,” Jane took her own moment to process. “That’s okay, if you don’t want to, but...you do like it when we touch in the shower?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“We could just do more of that for you.”

 

Zoinx nodded. “This is acceptable.” She turned her body more fully towards Jane. “Now, teach me the correct way to touch you.”

 

“Okay,” Jane’s voice wavered, confidence deserting her. She took a deep breath. “Okay.” She grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull it off, only realizing what a bad idea that was, when she was half propped up, before they’d even started, really. She tried to pull it back down again and the fabric twisted around her arms.

 

“Oh no.” The words were muffled by the cotton near her face, blocking out most of the light.

 

“Jane, do you require assistance?”

 

Jane took a moment to be deeply embarrassed. What was she kidding? This was probably going to keep being embarrassing, forever. “Yes, I think so.”

 

Together, they managed to wrestle Jane back into her shirt, which was sort of the opposite of what Jane had been hoping for.

 

“So, maybe we can start with a bit of cuddling?”

 

*&*&*

 

“If you wish to see, then I will show you.”

 

“Only if you’re okay with it, Zoinx,” Jane said earnestly. “It’s just...I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me.”

 

Zoinx considered this, face moving in a way Jane couldn’t interpret, then she carefully removed her collar, revealing slim red lines that flared out, showing deep red slits beneath, and then flattened back down with each of her breaths. Were those gills?

 

Jane stared, hand moving without conscious thought to touch. Zoinx jumped at the contact, an involuntary, “Ha!” coming out. Jane snatched her hand back.

 

“Sorry?” She offered.

 

“Do not touch those.”

 

“Okay, yeah, yes. Let’s try something else...”

 

*&*&*

 

Zoinx nuzzled Jane’s breast, panting as she stroked her nose against the stiff tip of a nipple. “This is very nose-shaped; I can see why you would find that pleasurable.”

 

Jane giggled as she did it again. “Yes, that makes a lot of sense, actually.”

 

*&*&*

 

“You want to put your nose...there?”

 

“You will see.”

 

*&*&*

 

“Oh! Oooh…”

 

“Ha! Ha! Ha!”

 

*&*&*

 

“Mmm.” Jane sprawled on the bed, feeling too good for words. She was pretty sure she looked like a mess, hair uncombed, clothing untidily kicked off. “That was really good, Zoinx.”

 

“I enjoyed making you paroxysm, Jane,” Zoinx replied, the small smile on her face the equivalent of a giant dopey grin on anyone else.

 

“And I loved being the first person to show you how sex can go. I think you have some natural talent.”

 

“It is true; I am a talented lover.” Zoinx spoke with such aplomb, Jane wasn’t sure if Zoinx was kidding or not, but she laughed anyway.

 

Struck by a sudden craving, Jane said, “You want to go get some cheesecake? I really want some right now.”

  
Zoinx cocked her head to the side inquisitively. “What is cheesecake?”


End file.
